Hevlaska
Hevlaska is an Exorcist of the European Branch of the Black Order, and a characters in the D.Gray-man series. Holder of The Cube that holds the instructions written by those who made Innocence, she has been acting as the Black Order's prophet and keeper of the shards of Innocence for about one hundred years. Info Appearance Hevlaska's Innocence has enveloped her entire body and changed it dramatically, leaving it currently cemented in the form it has held for the last one hundred years. She is extremely tall, so much so that a lift and elevated platforms are needed to reach her eye-level/waist-level, respectively, and her body seems to be made up what initially appear to be tendrils but later become more refined, wispy hair-like strands. She can separate these tendrils over and over, using them as both her hands and as probes to inspect humans and Innocence. Her eyes are not visible, and the only parts of her face that are bare are her nose, lips and chin, all of which are humanoid but are far larger in comparison to normal humans. Personality Though she usually speaks slowly, frequently taking pauses, Hevlaska is quite intelligent and cares deeply for those she becomes friends with. She is shown to be ashamed of her past, and though she does not always agree with the methods of those in charge of the Black Order, she serves faithfully, willing to sacrifice her life to save Komui, those within the Order and the Innocence in order to keep a Level Four Akuma at bay, while she has no known offensive abilities. History Hevlaska, guardian and Accommodator of the Cube that has been around since the original "Three Days of Darkness," has been with the Black Order since it's establishment, having been registered even before it was properly formed.45 Hevlaska is completely covered in her Innocence, giving her a somewhat monstrous-humanoid look. Her prophecies are usually correct. She is also said to have killed her family members stated by Malcolm C. Lvellie, and has even been hinted to being distantly related to him. In D.Gray-man Hevlaska is first seen when Komui Lee takes Allen Walker to meet the Great Generals and "prove his worth."Because Komui fails to explain the process ahead of time, Allen is shocked and thinks he has been tricked, a situation further agitated when Hevlaska picks up Allen and begins to examine him in what seems to be an uncomfortable procedure. It is only when Allen forcibly activates his Innocence while still under the effects of Komui's anesthesia. When this causes Allen's arm to mutate and fracture, Hevlaska calms him and restores his Innocence to its normal synchronized rate. Hevlaska then foretells that Allen will become a "Destroyer of Time," something Komui applauds even though he admits he doesn't know what it means. After explaining the war and the Order to Allen, Komui then says that Hevlaska is an Exorcist, as well, though she says she is not quite the same as most other Exorcists. The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident Arc Hevlaska welcomes Allen back from his successful mission in Mater, then takes the Innocence from the glass container it was held in within the doll, Lala, and stores it within one of the slots in her 'body.' Noah's Ark Arc The Innocence within Hevlaska sense Allen reaching the Critical Point Hevlaska is seen briefly when Allen reaches the 'critical point', her Innocence within her of control and her body seeming fit to explode. Despite being in pain, she manages to tell Komui and the Great Generals that someone has reached a synchronization rate beyond one hundred percent, making them a probable option for General candidacy. Despite the fact that they have no concrete evidence, the first person both Komui and Reever Wenhamm think of is Allen. Headquarters Invasion Arc Not long after Lenalee Lee returns from the mission in Edo, Japan, she is ordered to report to Hevlaska's chamber, where her recently evolved/mutated Innocence is examined.11 When her synchronization rate is found to be under ten percent, Hevlaska takes Lenalee's Dark Boots from her, explaining that it feels as though the Innocence is about to 'evolve,' and that Lenalee should be prepared for the next time she synchronizes, for the Innocence may start affecting her lifespan. Lulu Bell then attacks the European Branch Headquarters, bringing with her a large force of Level Three Akuma.After Lulu Bell has fled and thing seem to be calming down, one of the supposedly dead Akuma evolves to a new level, Level 4. The ensuing battle is so brutal that Hevlaska calls to Komui and pleads for him to come take the shards of Innocence from her body, prompting Komui to order a complete evacuation of the Headquarters.12 Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie then coerces Lenalee into deciding to resynchronizing with her Innocence, accompanying her and Lavi down to Hevlaska's chamber. As Lvellie does this, Hevlaska tries to talk him out of forcing Lenalee to synchronize, only to be coldly shot down when Lvellie asks how forcing Lenalee to synchronize is any different than what she's been told to do for over one hundred years.13 There is then a flashback, showing a younger Lvellie confronting Hevlaska and calling her a "killer of her own clan." This, along with Lavi's knowledge of the Lvellie family sacrificing their 'daughters' to the Order, alludes that Hevlaska and Lvellie are not only possible distant relatives, but also that Hevlaska has been routinely forcing members of the Lvellie family to attempt to synchronize with Innocence for almost one hundred years while under orders. When Komui, who is just arriving in Hevlaska's chamber to retrieve the Innocence, is shot down by the Level 4 pursuing him, Lvellie, Lenalee and Lavi arrive. Using the Level 4's obsession with killing Komui as a distraction, Lvellie orders Hevlaska to force Lenalee to synchronize with her Dark Boots, something Lenalee allows. Before Hevlaska can make her attempt, though, she is shot down by the Level 4, which then turns its attention to killing Lenalee. Lenalee is saved by Allen, and when she drinks her Innocence after it liquifies, showing its apparent consent to her new resolve, Hevlaska inspects Lenalee's body when injuries appear on her feet and start bleeding out. Before Hevlaska can find anything conclusive beyond the Innocence leaving Lenalee's body, the blood that has left Lenalee's body reforms into her new crystal type Dark Boots. Lenalee then engages in battle with the Level 4 alongside Allen, who are soon joined by the Generals Cross Marian, Klaud Nine, and Winters Socalo. Not long after, the Level 4 is destroyed and the battle concludes. Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc Hevlaska in her new room After both the moving of Headquarters to a new building in London and the apparent death of Cross Marian, Komui, with the accompaniment of Generals Klaud, Tiedoll and Socalo as well as Komui's new secretary Brigitte Fey, takes Cross' Innocence, Judgement, to Hevlaska for her council. Hevlaska confirms Komui's suspicions; Judgement no longer recognizes Cross as its Accommodator. On Sora's Team She remains in her worlds but is a proud member on the team. She also contacts the team for emergencies of enemy attacks. Category:D.Gray-man characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ghosts Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Manga characters Category:Adults Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Creatures Category:Mysterious characters Category:Russian characters